


Gαʅαɾιαɳ Nιɠԋƚʂ

by orphan_account



Series: As the Journey Continues! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, On Hiatus, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serena Yvonne has arrived in Galar to be a Pokémon Showcase judge. Chloe Cerise is grudgingly delivering papers from her father to Professor Sonia Magnolia. When the two meet, they begin a journey that will change not just themselves, but Galar forever. (Ash is still not included, because this isn’t a shipping story.)
Relationships: Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise & Serena
Series: As the Journey Continues! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783198
Kudos: 12





	1. Chance Encounter

{The Cover}

  
Chloe stroked her Yamper, aggravated. Why did her dad have to send her to attend Professor Sonia Magnolia's conference all the way in Galar? He could've just called Ash and Goh back from whatever research trip they were on.

According to him, she was supposed to deliver some important papers to her, but that meant she had to go on plane to Wedghurst all by herself and miss a few days of school (though Goh had been doing that a lot now).

What made it even worse was that it was the day after all her classmates had assumed she would become a Pokémon Professor when she grew up, and that she was great at battling. The whole thing with Gengar had been her first experience with a battle.

Didn't her mom tell him what had happened at school?

"Arriving at Wedgehurst, Galar region," the pilot's voice announced over the speakers.

Chloe sighed. At least she got to bring Yamper.

***

Serena checked the map on her Rotom-Phone. The Galar Pokémon Research Lab should be close by.

She was ecstatic about her time in Galar. Being a judge for Pokémon Showcases, touring a new region, meeting new people.

Serena had decided that since she still had a while before she had to check in at Motostoke, that she would attend a conference Professor Magnolia was hosting. She might even record it and send it to Clemont.

Clemont and Bonnie had been invited by her mother for a party celebrating her victory, along with Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. She had tried to call Ash, but he was busy with researching stuff.

Honestly, Serena was happy Ash hadn't been invited. She could relax, and didn't have to worry about things being awkward.

According to Clemont, Bonnie was starting her Pokémon journey in Galar. That was another thing she was excited about: meeting Bonnie's team of Pokémon.

Before everyone had left, Shauna had advised Serena to disguise herself, so that the paparazzi wouldn't find her. She thought it was crazy, but listened to Shauna's advice anyway. And from the conversations she overheard in Wedgehurst, that might have been a good call.

"I heard the Alola Queen is arriving today," a man said. "She's a judge for Showcases here now, evidently."

"Oh really? I hope we can catch her. Imagine how many people would buy a magazine that contains a personal interview with Serena Yvonne, Alola Queen!"

It was kind of creepy that so many strangers wanted to see her, but no one had seen through her disguise. Yet.

***

"C'mon, Yamper," Chloe called to the Pokémon.

Yamper skipped over to her side, yipping happily.

"According to this map... the Galar Pokémon Research Lab should be that way."

Chloe began walking at a brisk pace in the direction that the map had listed as the path to the Lab.

She was almost late to the conference. An older woman, who she assumed was Professor Magnolia, began speaking.

"Thank you all for coming here today. I'd like to introduce my granddaughter, Sonia Magnolia."

People clapped as Chloe rushed to a seat next to a girl her age. She would have to deliver the papers after the conference, then.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sonia Magnolia, and I'm here to announce that my upcoming book about the history of Galar and the Darkest Day will be coming out sooner than expected!"

Some of the audience cheered, while others clapped politely.

"I still have to do a bit more research, but I can assure you my book will be in stores starting at the new release date. Thank you all!"

A few people seemed disappointed, having expected more than a change in release dates.

Chloe reached for where she had left her things on the ground and got up to see Sonia. The other girl was going in the same direction as well.

"Excuse me! Professor Sonia? I have some papers from Professor Cerise!" She called.

Sonia turned from her grandmother. "Really? Thank you so much! You must be Chloe?"

"Oh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Your father told me about you. Oh, but I love your mother's illustrations! They're so vivid and colorful!"

"Oh, I'll tell her you said that," Chloe awkwardly answered.

"Thanks! And I love your Yamper! He loves you just as much as your father said he does!"

"Oh, really?" Chole really wanted the conversation to end soon, so she could get to the hotel.

"Yeah! Anyway, do you have any other plans for what you want to do in Galar?"

"Umm, not really. I'm just supposed to deliver these papers."

"That's a shame. So many trainers, Performers, and Coordinators have been arriving here. I just assumed you were on of them, and your father had you deliver the papers because it would be most convenient."

"I don't actually know what I want to do! I have to go, so uh, bye!" Chloe hurriedly said, and then rushed out the door.

Why did everyone expect her to know what she wanted?

***

Serena glanced back at the girl who had just left. Her words reminded her of herself, when she was younger.

'I don't actually know what I want to do!'

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Sonia asked her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I forgot my question. Sorry."

Serena backed away, and then followed the girl out the Research Lab.

"Excuse me?" She called out to her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I overheard your conversation, and just wanted to say, I didn't know what I wanted to do either!"

"R-really?" The girl stuttered, sounding shocked and confused.

"Yeah. Everyone assumed I was going to be a Ryhorn Racer, like my mom. She pushed it on me, but I eventually told her that's not what I wanted." Welp, now she was spilling her heart and soul to a complete stranger, trying to be encouraging. Seemed like something Ash would do.

"Like your mom?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah."

"I-I can relate. Everyone seems to think I want to be a Pokémon Professor, like my dad."

"Well, don't listen to them do what you want to do?"

"Uh, and what if I don't know what I want to do?"

"Then you can wait until you figure it out, or try everything. I discovered what I wanted to do when I went on a journey."

"O-okay, t-then. I have places to be, so..."

"Sorry if I delayed you. But remember: do what you want to do, once you figure it out."

***

'Do what you want to do, once you figure it out.'

The phrase echoed in Chloe's head. The girl had said a bunch of randomness, but it sort of made sense.

If she went on a journey, would she figure out what she wanted to do?

"Yamp!" Her Yamper yipped as though it was encouraging her.

"Hey!" Chloe called to the girl.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"If I did go on a journey... would I have to figure out what I wanted to do as I journeyed? Or would it be okay if I still didn't know."

The girl's face turned thoughtful. "You wouldn't have to discover it. A journey's not just about discovering who you are, or what you want to be. It's about making friends, meeting new people and Pokémon, seeing new places."

Chloe thought about it for a second. "Are you going on a journey?"

"Yeah."

Chloe gulped. "Could... could I go with you?"

She paused. "I haven't travelled with anyone else in a long time... you know what? Even though I don't even know you're name, we'll do this. Heck yeah, you can come with me!"

Chloe blinked. Had it really been that easy?

"O-okay! I have to call my dad!"

She quickly called him, and explained the situation, while trying to make it sound as 'educational' as possible.

"Well, Goh's kind of doing the same thing, so I don't really see a reason why not... expect, who are you traveling with?"

"Serena Yvonne," the girl whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Serena Yvonne," she stated as sternly as possible.

"Serena Yvonne... the Alola Queen? I think Ash might have mentioned her when he was talking about past traveling companions... she seems all right. And Yamper can attack her if she tries to pull anything." Professor Cerise listed a bunch of rules Chloe had to follow, before ending the call with "Stay safe, and I love you."

Chloe pocketed the Rotom-Phone. "He said yes!"

They both cheered. Yeah, Chloe might end up regretting this decision... but she might also end up having the time of her life.


	2. Champion Spotting

"Where are you from?" Chloe asked Serena as the two began walking to the only hotel in Wedgehurst.

"Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. You?"

"Vermillion City in Kanto."

"A few friends of mine are from Kanto. One's from Pallet Town, and another's from Saffron City," Serena said.

"I know a boy from Pallet Town. He's apart of the research team back home."

"What's hi-"

"Champion Leon!" A voice shrieked, cutting off whatever it was Serena was going to say.

"Leon? Isn't that the Champion of Galar?" Serena asked.

"Technically, he's the Champion of a global Pokémon league or something."

"Ahhh. So that means people yell his name at the top of their lungs?"

"Yep."

Serena started to push her way through the crowd that was quickly gathering, and Chloe had no choice but to follow.

In the center was indeed Champion Leon, along with a younger boy who resembled him, and a girl.

"Hey, Hop!" Leon greeted the younger boy.

"Hi Leon! I haven't seen you in forever! You remember Gloria, right?" Hop replied.

"I think it's just a family reunion. Leon and that boy, Hop, seem like brothers. I'm guessing Gloria's Hop's friend or something," Chloe whispered to her.

"Yeah. Let's keep heading to the hotel."

The duo pushed back through the now much larger crowd, and continued on their path.

***

Serena wondered wether the boy Chloe knew was Ash. According to the news, he was apart of a research team for the Cerise Pokémon Research Lab.

That wasn't important, though. Serena had a possible new friend, and she wasn't going to waste their time together thinking about a boy.

Still, seeing how happy Elaine and Kate had been together brought back memories of her old dreams...

"So, Chloe, what should we do while we're still in Wedgehurst?"

"Um, I don't know. There's not much to do here. Do you have places to be?"

"Kind of. I have to be at Motostoke in a few days, so I can sign in as a judge for Pokémon Showcases."

"Wait, are you the Pokémon Performer Serena?"

The question reminded her just how little she and Chloe actually knew about each other.

"Well, now I'm judging Showcases in Galar, since I don't have to Perform until the next Alolan Master Class Showcase."

"Cool. What're Showcases like?"

"They're really fun, at least for me. Before you can participate in a Master Class Showcase, you have to gather three Princess Keys from Rookie Class Showcases. In a Rookie Class Showcase, you have to get past three rounds of Theme Performances. Theme Performances can be anything, from a quiz about Pokémon to styling your Pokémon with accessories. Then, there's the Freestyle Performance, where you and all of your Pokémon have to dance onstage. Back in Kalos, before they decided it was rigged, the audience would vote. Now, there are judges." Serena took a quick breath. The explanation had been longer than she had thought it would be. "A Master Class Showcase is only Freestyle Performances. It gets pretty complicated."

"Huh. Showcases probably aren't for me, but it's nice that you like them so much, I guess."

"You're gonna have to sit through a lot of them I have a lot of Showcases to judge while I'm in Galar."

"Uh-huh." Chloe sounded bored.

Serena opened the door to the hotel, and held it open for Chloe, trying to be as polite as possible.

She could barely remember the last time she travelled with anyone else. She had been focused almost solely on Ash in Kalos, had been kind of depressed and angsty in Hoenn, and focused entirely on becoming Alola Queen in Alola.

Looking back at her past, Serena felt a bit ashamed. It seemed as though friendship with people, and sometimes, friendship with Pokémon, had always been at the bottom on her list of goals, never viewed as a priority. Now, she would change that.

***

No one suspected that Braixen had done anything wrong, and that made her feel a bit guilty. But she had done the right thing. While Serena and Banette had been practicing (and failing) at Mega Evolution, she had been working on her illusions.

It took quite a bit of effort, since Braixen wasn't a Physic-type yet, but she had pulled it off. She had created an illusion that at the Master Class Showcase, had made it seem like Banette had Mega Evolved.

She had had no choice. If Serena lost again, there would be so many repercussions, so many bad possibilities. She might decide that the only thing she could achieve was Ash's heart, and try and stalk him or something. She might completely give up on Pokémon Performing.

The only negative that came out of the illusion was that now Serena and Banette assumed they had a healthy relationship. They didn't, not by a long shot. But sometimes, you had to make sacrifices.

***

Chloe got the feeling that Serena was trying her best to make everything perfect. She was being overly nice and polite, complimenting Chloe about everything.

Chloe had friends back home, like Goh, and some other girls from school. It was ironic, when she thought about it. All her friends were normal people, and didn't worry about their friendship. Serena was Alola Queen, and seemed to be paranoid that something would go was wrong. It was sort of touching.

Still, Chloe hadn't agreed to go on the journey in hopes of making friends, though that would be a nice bonus. She had wanted to see the world, and hopefully, get away from the pressure of having to make decisions about her future.

After checking in at the hotel, and going up to their room, Serena made another attempt at conversation.

"What's life like for you back in Vermillion City?"

"Well, I go to school every weekday, for one thing," Chloe reluctantly replied. Yes, they would have to get to know one another, but it still felt a little awkward.

"Aren't you missing school now, then?" Serena asked, concerned.

"Well, yeah. But it's fine. I already have all my textbooks and homework since I was going to try and catch up from what I'd miss from this trip on the plane ride. Of course, originally, this trip was going to be way shorter."

"But way less fun?" Serena suggested. Man, she really did want this journey to be successful. Had she had any friends before this? Or had she traveled so much, that there was no time to make any?

"Yeah," Chloe answered after a moment's hesitation. Traveling a whole region with no adult supervision had to be fun. From the bits of conversation she had caught between Ash and Goh, it was great. Ash had evidently traveled a lot, and had always had fun on his journeys, with his friends, and he seemed to be having fun with Goh too.

"So, what's Kanto like?" Serena asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Well, it's normal, I guess. We don't have any super fancy cities like the other regions. Speaking of which, I've heard the cities and towns in Galar are grand, I guess is the best way to describe them. Supposedly, Motostoke, Hammerlocke, and Wyndon are the biggest and best."

"Yeah. Kalos has Lumiose City, where two of my friends live."

Chloe nodded politely. The conversation seemed stiff, and overly-polite. Less like friends, and more like two people at a party who didn't have anyone else to talk to.

Maybe this wouldn't work out, but they could at least try.


	3. Checking In

Yamper nudged Chloe for the thousandth time. He had been trying to wake her up all morning. After talking to Serena's Pokémon, they had shared with him what time she had to be at Motostoke.

According to Braixen, Chloe and Serena were supposed to be at Motostoke tomorrow, but they were boarding the train in Wedgehurst today, so they would have extra time if the train experienced any delays, or if it took a while for them to get through the Wild Area. If they didn't wake up soon, they would miss the train.

"Yam!" He cried.

"Just a few more minutes..." Chloe muttered.

Oh no... this wasn't good. Yamper would have to come up with a plan.

"Yamper!" He barked to Braixen. "Whack her with your stick! But not hard! Just enough to wake her up!"

Braixen sighed, and proceeded to knock on the bathroom door with her stick.

"Ya...?" Yamper softly said. "That's not Chloe. You're supposed to whack Chloe. But not hard. If you whack her hard, I'll electrocute you!"

"Braix." "Idiot. Serena can wake her up without whacking her."

"She can?! Why didn't you say so?! That's far safer than whacking her with a stick!"

Braixen sighed. These young and naive Pokémon would be the death of her.

Serena opened the bathroom door. "Braixen? What is it..." She stopped speaking as Braixen pointed towards the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh my God, we're going to miss the train! Chloe, wake up!" She shouted.

Yamper beamed as Chloe yawned, and began stretching while Serena hurried her. No harm would come to Chloe as long as he was around!

***

Chloe stared at her hair in the bathroom mirror. It was a complete mess. Normally, her mom would brush and braid it, but her mom was all the way back in Kanto.

"C'mon, Chloe! We have to leave!" Serena urged her.

"I... my hair..."

"You need help with your hair? I can do it!" Serena volunteered.

Chloe opened the door, and sat down on the bed in the main room. Serena grabbed the brush, and began raking it furiously through her hair.

"Ow! That hurts!" She yelped.

"That's because your hair is horrific! Gorgeous, but a horror to brush!"

After a few more shrieks of pain from Chloe, and plenty of effort on Serena's part, her maroon hair was brushed and braided.

"There. Now, finish packing," Serena instructed.

Chloe fingered her braid. It wasn't like how her mom had done it, and the fact made her homesick. At least it still had the flower.

Chloe zipped up her suitcase just as the grandfather clock down in the lobby dinged ten times. The train was leaving at 10:15. They still had fifteen minutes left to get to the station.

Chloe, Serena, and their Pokémon arrived just as the train pulled into Wedgehurst Station.

"All aboard Train 68! Next stop, Wild Area Station!" The conductor called over the intercom.

Chloe and Serena lugged their things onto the train, and placed them in the carry on space above their seats. Their seats were two booth chairs centered around a table.

"Couldn't we have taken a train straight to Motostoke instead?" Chloe grumbled. From what she had overheard from Ash and Goh's reports to Professor Cerise, the Wild Area was expansive and vast. It could take hours to find their way through it.

"All the tickets for trains to Motostoke were sold out," Serena informed her. "I was lucky to be able to get a second ticket, not to mention it's in the same booth."

"Uh-huh. So, we what're we gonna do in Motostoke?"

"Well, I have to check in at Motostoke Stadium. Then, some people are supposed to give me instructions for as of what to do next..." Serena's reply ended abruptly as she focused on something over Chloe's shoulder.

"Uh, Serena? What are you looking at?"

"Your phone. What's happening?" Serena asked the boy behind Chloe, ignoring her.

"Wha- oh, you mean the finals? Leon and Lance had this epic battle, Leon won, obviously, and then this Pokémon went, like, crazy, and these two kids showed up-"

Chloe turned around, wondering what the kid was talking about. What she saw nearly knocked her out.

"Ash and Goh!? I knew they were watching the finals, but why the heck are they on the pitch?!"

The boy shrugged. "It happened last night. From what I've heard, one of the kid's is the Alola Champion."

"The Alola Champion?!" Serena said, startled.

"Yeah! Now, he's participating in the World Cup! I wish I could fight him, but I barely got past the Minor Gym Challenge. I'm actually heading to Motostoke to..." The kid babbled on about the Major Gym Challenge and whatnot.

Chloe sighed. Goh and Ash had been lucky they hadn't gotten themselves killed. Glancing over towards Serena, she noticed the fearful gaze in her eyes.

"Uh, Serena? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, look, there's the station."

She was right. The train was just pulling into the Wild Area Station.

The two grabbed their bags and hopped off the train.

Chloe marveled at the environment before her as she exited the station. The Wild Area was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Motostoke was visible in the distance, and Hammerlocke further beyond it. But it wasn't just the view of the cities. To the left, there was what looked like an abandoned watchtower. A lake was straight ahead, with a small island in the center.

"Wow. Oh my God. Wow," Chloe said, mesmerized.

"I know," Serena agreed.

Chloe composed herself. "We just have to head straight for Motostoke. I can see the entrance from here. It's simple, really."

Serena nodded, and the duo set off.

Chloe stared as a Gyrados swam through the lake's waters. Here, both people and Pokémon roamed freely.

Long after the sun had set in the sky, the two seemed no closer to reaching Motostoke. "We'll have to camp out," Serena decided.

"I don't have a tent. Do you?" Chloe asked.

Serena shook her head. "We can use our bags as pillows. I camped out a lot when I was traveling around Kalos."

"But back then, you had the proper equipment," Chloe pointed out.

"Look, we don't have any other choice. The deadline to register at Motostoke isn't until nine PM tomorrow night. We're about a three quarters of the way through the Wild Area. If we're going to be late, I can call ahead on my Rotom-Phone."

"I don't think there's any Wi-fi here."

Serena didn't try to argue. She pulled out a towel from her bag and arranged it neatly on the ground.

Chloe begrudgingly laid down on the towel, and shut her eyes, but sleep didn't come.

She shifted around on the towel for a bit, and then accidentally bumped into Serena.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine. You can't sleep either?"

"Yeah." After an awkward pause, Chloe decided to try and make an attempt at conversation. "Why were you so interested in the finals?"

"I just wanted to know why two boys were randomly on the pitch, and no one was yelling at them to get off." From her voice, it sounded like there was more to the story, but Chloe didn't push her to talk more.

After a few minutes, Chloe found herself drifting off to sleep.

***

The next morning, the two were on their way once again.

This time, it only took them a few hours to reach the front gate of Motostoke.

Chloe was once again amazed by Galar's scenery and towns. Motostoke was a steampunk city, with gears powering it's every function. Oddly enough, the train was the same model as the one that had delivered them to the Wild Area Station. She would have expected it to be an old steam engine, not electric.

After walking through Motostoke's main street, a gear with a platform attached transported them to the higher level of the city, right in front of Motostoke Stadium.

Upon entering the stadium's entryway, Serena went to sign in at the front desk.

After filling out the proper paperwork, the clerk instructed her to head back to the stadium promptly at nine PM for the opening introductions. Until then, she was supposed to either relax at her designated room at the Budew Inn, or explore Motostoke.

"Finished?" Chloe asked as Serena walked over to where Chloe had sat down.

"Yep. I'm supposed to return at nine PM, but until then I can do whatever."

"So, what should we do then?"

"Check in at the Budew Inn, and tour Motostoke? I don't really have a plan."

When they entered the Budew Inn, they were met with a gold statue.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. The plaque says it's the hero who saved Galar from the Darkest Day."

"Sonia mentioned the Darkest Day in her announcement. Do you know what it is?"

Chloe was a bit annoyed. Was Serena assuming that her dad told her about every single thing that was researched?

"I don't know. When Ash and Goh went to visit Galar, they were there to research Dynamax and Gigantamax, not the Darkest Day."

"You don't know about the Darkest Day?"

Serena and Chloe turned. Sonia had been standing behind them for who knew how long.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Chloe asked.

"Not too long. I wanted to meet Hop and Gloria, since they shouldn't be too busy, considering the opening announcements for the Major Gym Challenge already occurred. Anyway, you really don't know about the Darkest Day?"

Serena and Chloe shook their heads.

"You see, the Darkest Day was when an insurgence of the energy that causes Dynamaxing erupted all over Galar. Pokémon Dynamaxed like crazy, and they went on a rampage. All of Galar was almost destroyed." Sonia then turned to the statue. "But the hero of Galar saved everyone, somehow. That's what I'm researching. I hit a bump in the road after I'd read all the books concerning it, and all the scrolls written around that time. So, I decided to travel around Galar and do some field research."

"Uh-huh," Chloe mumbled. The Darkest Day sounded like something Goh would be interested in, but it wasn't really up her alley.

"That's quite fascinating," Serena said.

"It really is. Anyway, I have to go meet Hop and Gloria. See ya!" With that explained, Sonia ran off.

"So, Chloe, do you want to-"

"Are you guys Gym Challengers?" A loud voice screeched. The owner of the obnoxious voice was a woman with pink and black face paint, a half shaved head, and a motorcycle. "Are you?"

"No, I'm-" Once again, Serena was cut off.

"It's obvious they are! They have Pokémon, after all!" A man with similar fashion sense boomed.

"Actually, I'm-" This time, Chloe was cut off.

"Well, we're Team Yell, and we hate to burst your bubbles, but you're never gonna be able to collect all the Gym Badges!" The woman screeched.

"But we're not-"

"What are you guys doing?" A softer voice asked. It was a girl with slightly more sophisticated style, though still akin to the people of 'Team Yell.'

"Oh, Marnie! We're just, uh, telling these Gym Challengers to get lost, because they don't stand a chance against you!"

Marnie turned to look at them. "I know this girl from the telly. She's not a Gym Challenger, she's a Pokémon Showcase judge!"

Team Yell fell silent. "Oh," the man said.

"You should apologize! And you shouldn't even be harassing Gym Challengers anyway! What's the fun of the Gym Challenge without a little competition?"

"Sorry," Team Yell muttered in sync.

Marnie turned towards Serena and Chloe once more. "I'm so sorry about them. They mean well."

Serena nodded. "I'm sure they do," she agreed.

Chloe stared at her. They meant well? What did they act like when the meant harm?!

"Uh, yeah. They definitely mean well."

"Anyway, so you're a Showcase judge? What are you doing, then?"

"Oh, uh, I'm actually just traveling with her."

"Oh. Good luck with that, then."

Chloe sighed. "Can we check in at the hotel now? I barely got any sleep last night, and I need a nap."

"Of course."


	4. Opening Event

Chloe opened the door to her room. Yamper trotted in happily, unfazed by the encounter with Team Yell.

She sighed as she sat down on the bed. She had foolishly hoped that no one in Galar would expect her to have a life goal already, but Marnie had been surprised when she said she didn't.

Wherever she went, it seemed like she could never escape the expectations of the world. Even at thirteen, she was expected to have everything planned out, or to become a Pokémon Professor like her father.

Most kids at school didn't know what they wanted, but they still assumed it would be something to do with Pokémon.

Serena, Ash, Goh, they all knew what they wanted. So why didn't she know?

Not to mention the other reason she had made the spur of the moment decision: friends. She had friends at home, but whenever someone talked about a journey they had went on, they had always said something about the lifelong friendships they had forged, special bonds, that kind of thing.

And Serena seemed like a good fit. She seemed sensible, not the type to skip out on meeting Chloe because of a 'fateful encounter.' And she could somewhat relate to everyone thinking she would be like her father.

But so far, every interaction between the two of them seemed awkward, more like two strangers paired together for a school project than friends, or even acquaintances.

Part of it was Chloe's fault. She generally didn't run around with a bubbly personality, saying hi to everyone she met like Ash.

But Serena was making an effort, so shouldn't Chloe try to as well?

"Can I come in?" Serena asked from the hallway outside the hotel room. Each room only had one bed, so they had separate rooms.

"Sure," Chloe said.

Serena entered, with her Braixen by her side. Another reason Chloe felt like she could be a potential friend was because while she cared for her Pokémon, and her goal was Pokémon-centered, she didn't seem obsessed with them, like pretty much everyone she met.

"So, what do you want to do while we're in Motostoke?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we have a few options." Serena took out her Rotom-Phone. "There are some stores we could shop at, attend the opening ceremonies for both the Major and Minor Gym Challenges, check out a World Cup match-"

"Umm, I'm not really interested in the Gym Challenge, or Pokémon battles," Chloe cut in.

Serena nodded. "Me too. But everyone in Galar is crazy about them. You can buy uniforms representing your favorite Gym, get a season ticket for the matches, and I've heard people quit their jobs just to watch the Gym Challenge full-time." She shook her head. "It's insane. Anyway, taking out battle activities leaves..." Serena paused. "Sightseeing and shopping. Most of the stuff here has to do with the Gym Challenge."

"Galar's lost it. Anyway, we can do that stuff, then." Chloe truly meant it. It was one thing to have some loyal fans scattered around who were enthusiastic about the Gym Challenge, but whole cities? What was this region coming to? Weren't there other things to do?

"Okay. Want to grab a late lunch, then?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten at all today."

"Me neither. So, the best restaurant in Motostoke is..." Serena groaned when she read the answer.

"What? Are you allergic to it's signature dish?"

"No, but it's the Battle Café. A whole restaurant dedicated to battling, and eating while you're at it."

"Surely there's other restaurants, then?"

"Umm..." She scrolled through the options. "There's a place called Slowbro's Sushi. It serves sushi."

"Made out of what?" Chloe asked nervously.

"The artificial Pokémon meat invention. It's supposed to generate the tissues that make up the edible parts of Pokémon, so you don't have to kill actual Pokémon."

"That's... interesting. Want to head down now?"

"Sure."

Chloe followed behind Serena as she led the way to Slowbro's Sushi. It was located in Motostoke's lower districts, so they had to use the moving platform again.

"Here we are," Serena said as she opened the door the to small restaurant. It had exactly one other customer, a woman who was more focused on her Rotom-Phone than her artificial sushi.

After they had selected a booth, Chloe noticed that no one else entered the restaurant, even though it would normally be rush hour for dining establishments.

"Why is no one else here?" She asked.

"Everyone else is probably at the Battle Café, since it's so popular."

"Everyone here is so concerned about battles, Pokémon, and the Gym Challenge. Don't they ever focus on anything else?"

"Possibly. Anyway, less customers means we should get our food quicker, right?" Serena said, trying to keep the conversation positive.

"That would be nice."

After an awkward silence, Serena tried again. "So, do you have any friends back home?"

"Yeah, some from school. What about you?"

"Oh, I know a few people. I'm actually supposed to see a few. Shauna's also judging for Pokémon Showcases... Elaine's participating..."

"So, all your friends are Pokémon Performers?"

"Well, I was hoping on seeing a girl who's like a little sister to me. She's supposed to be in the Major Gym Challenge."

All of the friends listed were involved with Pokémon in some way. Surely there were more people out there like her and her mom, people who wanted to do things that didn't involve Pokémon?

"That's nice," she said.

In the middle of another awkward silence, their food arrived. They got through the whole meal without word other than "How's the food?" and "It tastes good, thanks for asking."

After leaving the restaurant, they were faced with another decision.

"So, what does your Rotom-Phone say we should do now?" Chloe asked.

"Uhhhh, we could shop? Like I said, most of the stuff here is Gym Challenge orientated."

So they browsed a few storefronts, but didn't find anything of interest.

"Can we just head back to the Budew Drop Inn? There's not much to do here outside of watch Gym matches."

At the hotel, Chloe was once again alone in her room, left to her own devices.

She watched Yamper yip excitedly as it watched the passerby's on the streets below through the window. At least someone was happy.

***

Serena knocked on Chloe's door again. "Do you want to come down to Motostoke Stadium to see the Galarian Showcases opening?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe opened the door. "Sure. After all, it's one more thing that isn't focused on the Gym Challenge, at least."

For the opening, Chloe could at least focus on the Performers instead of the Pokémon, as she would probably have to do for all the other Showcases Serena would be judging.

Serena fiddled with her blue ribbon as they waited in the elevator. The opening, like opening for the Gym Challenge, would be shown on inter-regionally. What if Ash watched it?

She scolded herself for thinking about that. She had gone through all of Alola without focusing much on that, and she would do the same for Galar.

But as a judge, she would get a better introduction than the hundreds of Performers... no. Focus on the presentation, and how she would introduce herself to the spectators watching.

As the elevator doorways parted, Serena and Chloe stepped out, and were met with familiar faces, for Serena, at least.

"Hey Serena! It's been so long!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Shauna! I wasn't expecting to see you until we got to Motostoke Stadium!"

Chloe slowly backed away. "Umm, I'm gonna head to Motostoke Stadium now, while all of you catch up, so I can get a good seat. Bye!" She shouted as she ran off.

"Who was that?" Elaine asked.

"A friend I'm traveling with. I don't think she's very social. Anyway, there's so many of you! Nini, Aria, I haven't seen you in forever!"

As everyone talked, it was revealed that Aria, as a former Kalos Queen, would also be judging for the Showcases, while Elaine and Nini would only be participating.

"There's someone else, too!" Shauna added. "Palermo's judging as well."

Serena nodded, and then noted that they had to leave if they were going to be on time.

Upon entering Motostoke Stadium, the judges and Performers split up.

When the judges arrived in the locker room, someone explained that they would head onto the pitch and introduce themselves one after another, and then the Performers would go to sort of do the same thing.

"You have to use the pitch since we didn't have the time to build a separate stage, or the required seating. I'm sure you all will make do."

Not too long after, it was time to begin. Serena was shocked at the size of the crowd. Only a fraction of the amount of seats were filled.

Palermo went first. "I'm Palermo, a former Kalos Queen and experienced Pokémon Performer. I have instructed plenty of Performers who have gone on to succeed in Showcases. I will make only allow Performers who have bonded with their Pokémon, and show that they have worked hard to get where they are to move on in Showcases."

Then Aria. "Hi, I'm Aria, another former Kalos Queen. Like Palermo said, I'll make sure Performers who care for their Pokémon and actually want to Perform win."

Next went Shauna. "Hi, I'm Shauna, the current Kalos Queen. Like the other judges have said, having a bond with your Pokémon is important for a Performer. I'll be looking out for that in the upcoming Showcases!"

Finally, it was Serena's turn. "Hello, everyone. I'm Serena, the first and current Alola Queen. I'll be making sure everyone cares for their Pokémon-" Even though I didn't really care for mine... I put stupid a crush above that... "that Performers put work into their Performances-" Did I do that? I did hand sew my dresses and those of my Pokémon back in Alola... "and that most importantly of all, you have fun!" At least I know I had fun during my Showcases... right?

Serena wanted to slap herself. She hadn't been focused on her introduction; she had been focused on her own flaws!

After entering the locker room again, and watching the Performers enter the pitch, Shauna congratulated Serena.

After some quick goodbyes, Serena met up with Chloe outside the stadium.

"You did good," she said. "But why did everyone mention taking care of your Pokémon?"

"Well, a large part of Performing is the bond you have with your Pokémon."

Chloe nodded, but didn't respond. Serena stared at her. Chloe didn't seem very excited about Pokémon... but why? She loved her Yamper... Of course, it wouldn't be polite to ask Chloe to share her secrets when Serena wouldn't do the same with hers.


	5. Awkward Confessions

Serena stretched her arms as she woke up from her dream. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into actual clothes, and then brushed her teeth and hair.

She quickly texted Chloe, saying that she would be waiting in the lobby of the Budew Drop Inn before they left for Turffield, and then took the elevator down, and was surprised to find Chloe already waiting for her.

"Umm... Chloe your hair-"

"I know. It's a mess because no one brushed it yesterday, and my mom usually does it, and-"

"I can do it again," Serena offered. "But, uh, do you want to sit down?"

Serena slowly ran the brush through Chloe's maroon hair, this time trying to be as gentle as possible since they were in the hotel lobby.

"When we get to the Turffield hotel, do you want me to show you how to do it yourself?" Serena asked.

"That would be nice."

The two exited the Budew Drop Inn, and headed west. According to the map on Serena's Rotom-Phone, they'd have to pass through Galar Mine No. 1 on their way to Turffield.

When they stepped off the bridge over the Wild Area that connected Motostoke and Route 3, they saw some familiar face paint.

"Is that those Team Yell guys again?" Chloe said, irritated.

This time, Team Yell were harassing two trainers, who by the looks of it were Hop and Gloria from Wedgehurst.

"You Gym Challengers don't stand a chance against Marnie!" A woman shrieked in that grating nasally voice.

"Look, I don't even know a fricking Marnie. So could you idiots go harass someone else?" Gloria said.

"Aww, c'mon Gloria, they just want to battle!"

"The soon to not be Champion because Marnie will destroy him Champion's brother is right! We'll battle you, and then you punks will realize you've got nothing on Marnie!"

Chloe started slowly walking past them, but the man noticed her, and shouted "Hey! Where do ya think you're going?"

"Wait, Biff, that's the girl with no goal. She's just stalking the prissy girl, or something like that."

"Aww, c'mon Jodie! Marnie isn't here, so it's not like she can yell at us for decimating them!" Biff protested.

"What kind of Marnie fans would we be if we went against her will? I, for one, am not battling a bunch of sissies."

Serena tugged on Chloe's sleeve. "They're distracted. We can leave now before-"

"I am not stalking her! Honestly, can you idiots tell the difference between traveling together as friends and stalking?! You're the stalkers! You torment trainers just because you think some girl's better than them, but oh no, what you're doing is perfectly normal and accepted by society! And not everyone needs to know the meaning of life at thirteen years old! So go do something better with your sorry little selves!"

Everyone was silent, until Biff broke into tears. "It's true! I've dedicated my whole existence to someone who barely remembers more about me than my name! Aside from that, what can I do in life? If I left Team Yell, I'd just be a disgrace to everyone in Spikemuth!" He continued babbling on, while Jodie tried to comfort him.

Serena pulled Chloe along. "Congrats, you made a grown man cry. But we're on a schedule, y'know?"

Hop followed behind them. "That was insane! Also, kind of mean. I mean, that poor guy is just doing what his friends and family expect of him."

"Hop, he's nearly a criminal. And we're on a schedule too. If we want to get to the finals, we have to start collecting Gym Badges ASAP," Gloria said.

"They're heading to Turffield too! We could travel together!"

"Uh, no thanks. Plus, you guys need to train for, y'know, battling and stuff. Anyway, nice meeting you!"

After walking for a while, Serena and Chloe saw a power plant, and a group of people talking.

"Chairman Rose has already told you what the new quota is! So tell me, why haven't you produced it?"

"Well, uh, Miss Oleana ma'am, it's far too high."

"Too high? The future of Galar is at stake here! Surely you can grind and get this much energy out?"

The duo continued past them, though Serena wondered what the whole thing had been about. Chairman Rose? The future of Galar?

The entrance to Galar Mine No. 1 was a brick doorway cut into the rocky hillside, with a few trainers and workers pouring in and out.

The interior was dazzling, with sparkling gems embedded into the walls and ceiling. They followed a mine cart track that led through the mine, and then over a bridge. In the final chamber of Galar Mine No. 1 was a boy who looked kind of like someone's grandmother.

"You heard Chairman Rose! The work hours are longer! And remember, if you find any Wishing Stars, make sure to turn them in to me!"

A few miners grumbled about "The Chairman's stupid endorsed Challenger," and "Bede needs to shut up."

"You two! What are you doing here!"

"We're passing through to Turffield," Serena answered calmly.

"Gym Challengers?"

"Uh, no. I'm a judge for Pokémon Showcases and she's my friend."

"Oh, okay then. Move along."

"Who was that?" Chloe asked after they exited the mine.

"No idea. Anyway, I can see Turffield Stadium from here, so we must be close."

After walking down a little bit, the two arrived in Turffield.

After checking in at the hotel, Serena turned on the TV to listen to as she unpacked.

"World Cup Challenger Ash Ketchum has moved up in the rankings after his battle with Vermillion City Gym Leader Pisces..."

She reached for the remote and flipped off the TV. There was no need to dwell on the past.

***

"Hey, Serena?" Chloe said as she softly knocked on her door. "I was doing a bit of research, and I think I know a place where we can visit. There's a geoglyph on a hill nearby, and it's really famous."

Chloe had decided to make an attempt at becoming closer friends. After all, they were going to tour a whole region together.

"After his battle with Vermillion City Gym Leader Pisces..." The TV said from inside her room, but was then quickly shut off.

"I would love to." Serena said as she opened the door.

"Great! And, what was the TV talking about?"

"That same kid from the Rotom-Phone on the train."

"Oh... hey, I think I know him!"

"You do?" Serena asked, shocked.

"Yeah. His name's Ash. He's apart of a research team my dad put together. My fr- A boy from school, Goh, he's on it too."

"Oh, that's nice."

When Chloe looked over, she noticed Serena was blushing. "Hey, do you know him?"

"Oh, Ash? Uh, it's a long story."

This was a time to really get to know, Serena, and share stuff about each of their own lives'. But... Chloe wasn't sure if she wanted to intrude.

"We have all day. The Showcase isn't until tomorrow," Chloe said as the two walked up the hill. She really was going this route, then.

"Well... when I was a kid, I went to a summer camp in Kanto."

"Really? I did too!" Chloe exclaimed. "I don't remember you, though. We must have gone at different times."

"Probably, yeah. Anyway, I got lost in the woods, and scraped my knee. It was terrifying. Then, a boy helped me, and gave me a handkerchief for my knee." Serena took a deep breath. "Then, three years ago, when I was ten, I saw him on TV, saving a Pokémon. Eventually, we went on a journey in Kalos with some other friends and..."

"What?"

"Oh, well, I had a crush on him. It's been a long time though, and I'm over it."

"If you're over it, than why were you blushing so hard when the TV mentioned him?"

"Oh, I was just surprised to see him, that's all."

"Sure..." Chloe turned to look towards the sunset. "Hey, the geoglyph's just up ahead!"

"Really?"

The two ran up, and stared at it.

"It's like a giant alien, with a bunch of tiny alien minions," Serena noted.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed.

"I did kiss him when we said goodbye."

"What?!"

"Yeah. But, when I looked back, I realized that my crush was holding me back. I focused so much on it, and not on Showcases, my Pokémon, or, if I'm being honest, making friends."

"That's... huh. Anyway, forget about that! You have a whole journey ahead of you! You have to stop living in the past!"

"You're right. Anyway, thanks for letting me talk."

Another awkward silence.

"So... you want to head back now?"

"Sure."


	6. Turffield Showcase

"Not many Performers signed up for the Galar Showcases, so the amount of rounds had to be cut down. Not many tickets have been bought either," Palermo explained.

"I think Galar's too caught up in the Gym Challenge to notice or take part in the other sports. I've heard from some Coordinator friends that the same thing is happening with Pokémon Contests in Galar," Aria said.

"Why not?" Serena and Shauna asked in unison.

"Well, like in other regions, people in Galar don't have extremely deep pockets. It costs a lot to go to all the Gym Matches, and adding Showcases or Contests on top of that and essential items like food and rent isn't possible for most people," Aria explained.

"Correct. We're lucky people Performers are taking part, though from the admission papers none of them are from Galar," Palermo said.

"Why not?"

"For the reasons Aria already stated, and the fact that most people in Galar aren't very familiar with Pokémon Showcases."

"Huh. Well, people can still watch on TV, right?" Shauna asked.

"Correct."

"Then we'll have to show them how cool Showcases are! Even if it's past the deadline for Performers to sign up, we can still get people interested for next year!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" Shauna agreed.

"Well, it's our duty as judges to make sure the best Performers win. So, let's start!"

People had already sat down in the seats around them, and it wasn't long before the first round would begin.

"Hello everyone! My Klefki and I will be your announcers for today's Turffield Showcase! We're very excited to present the Performers!" The announcer boomed. "For our Theme Performance today, we have Poképuff Baking! Performers must utilize the skills of their Pokémon to create the most divine Poképuffs! For Round One, we have Miette Parfum from Kalos!"

Miette, along with her Slurpuff and Meowstic, waved at the crowd as she walked to her kitchen setup.

"Next, we have Selene Lunar from Alola!"

Selene, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, waved eagerly at the crowd like Miette. She was accompanied by a Pokémon that the Rotom-Screen identified Jangmo-o and a Comfey, which could pass for an Alolan variant of Klefki.

"Completing our Round One trio, we have Hilda Treet from Unova!"

Hilda, with flowing brown hair and blue eyes, had Pignite and Gothorita as her Pokémon partners.

"Did you meet a Selene while you were in Alola?" Shauna whispered to Serena.

"No. She must be a new Performer."

"I think Hilda's new as well. If that's true, than Miette has the advantage of experience," Palermo said, interrupting them.

"True, but that might cause her to slack off," Aria said.

Miette seemed to be using her classic spicy Poképuff recipe, but she appeared to be as focused and determined as ever.

Selene seemed to be using sweet ingredients in her Poképuffs, while Hilda was using bitter ones.

"They'll all end up with very different results. It might be hard to pick," Shauna commented.

"Well, surely one of them will taste the best, right?" Serena said.

No reply.

Hilda was using her Pignite to quickly heat up her Poképuffs, while Gothorita used its Physic powers to whisk ingredients, crack eggs, and plenty of other tasks.

While Miette's Meowstic could use Physic powers like Gothorita, Slurpuff's only skill was being able to judge the quality of the Poképuffs. And that wouldn't be useful until Miette had finished Poképuffs.

Selene, on the other hand, was using her Comfey to sprinkle a glittering substance into the batter, while Jangmo-o shaped the Poképuffs into the most appealing form.

When the timer rang, it was time for Serena and the other judges to taste the Poképuffs.

Miette's were spicy, as expected, and Slurpuff had done a good job with managing quality. However, Hilda's were cooked perfectly, and were so fluffy and soft. But Selene's were by far the best. The glittering substance Comfey had sprinkled into the mix was glorious, and complimented the other ingredients perfectly.

After quickly discussing it with the other judges, they all agreed.

"The winner for this round is... Selene Lunar! And yum, the judges are right! Her Poképuffs are spectacular!"

After the other Performers had exited the pitch, and the kitchens had been cleaned and cleared, Round Two started.

"For Round Two of our Theme Performance, we have Kris Tyl from Johto!"

Kris had a Croconaw and Misdreavus as her partners. She seemed confident, perhaps even overly confident.

"Next, another Johto native, we have Lyra Harper!"

Lyra had a Bayleef and Crobat, and looked a bit more worried about the outcome of the round.

"Finally, coming in from Kanto, we have Leaf Green!"

Leaf, with her Ivysaur and Arcanine, appeared somewhat in the middle when it came to confidence.

Then, Round Two really began.

Kris was right to be confident. She and her Pokémon didn't have any mishaps while baking, but that didn't necessarily guarantee a victory.

However, Lyra was messing up. Her Crobat accidentally dove to close to the stovetop and was burned, and Bayleef had knocked over a good amount of plates and bowls.

Leaf was definitely a competitor. Like with Hilda's Pignite, her Arcanine was baking the Poképuffs, while her Ivysaur used its vines like how Gothorita has used its Physic powers.

"I feel sorry for Lyra," Shauna said. "She has no chance at winning."

Serena cringed at Shauna's bluntness, even though it was true. While the others were frosting their Poképuffs, Lyra was just getting hers into the oven.

She wasn't even finished when the timer rang.

Serena poked her half-baked Poképuff warily. But after seeing Palermo eating it and surviving, she reluctantly took a bite, and then proceeded to spit it back out.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I couldn't handle it."

Kris' Poképuff was a bit of a let down. Sure, it was certainly an improvement over Lyra's, but it didn't meet the expectations.

Leaf's, on the other hand, was delicious. While Arcanine hadn't been as precise with the temperature and timing as Pignite, it was still terrific.

After another quiet discussion, the judges shared their decision with the announcer.

"And Leaf Green emerges from Round Two victorious! So far, all the Performers are knocking it out of the park!"

Once again, the kitchens were cleaned and cleared, and the final round started.

"It's time for Round Three, the last round before the Freestyle Performance! Here we have Nini Monroe from Kalos!"

Nini had the most Pokémon out of any other Performer so far, coming in at three with her Smoochum, Farfetch'd, and Gothita.

"Hey, doesn't Gothita evolve into Gotherita?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. That means that if they both evolve fully, Hilda and Nini will have the same Pokémon," Shauna said.

"Next, we have Rosa Innocense from Unova!" The announcer boomed.

Rose had a Servine and Woobat.

"Finally, we have Elaine Eveli, from Kanto!"

Elaine hadn't gotten any new Pokémon since the last time Serena had seen all of them.

The timer rang, signifying the beginning of Round Three.

Serena's focus wasn't as sharp as it had been during the previous rounds, but she tried her best to watch each Performer.

The timer rang once more, ending the round. Serena blinked. It was over already?

After sampling each of the Poképuffs, she wasn't sure what to decide. Rosa's tasted sweet, but bland. Nini's tasted bittersweet, but overpowering. And Elaine's tasted tart, but somewhat stale.

After hearing the other judge's opinions, Serena went with Nini.

"The winner for Round Three is Nini Monroe! And there you have it! Selene, Leaf, and Nini will be moving onto the Freestyle Performance!"

After a quick break, the judges returned to their seats, and shared their opinions on the Turffield Showcase so far.

"Most of the Performers are amateurs, and it shows. Still, maybe Poképuff Baking just wasn't their strong suit," Palermo said.

"Well, Nini's made it to the Kalos Master Class Showcase multiple times before. Selene only won Round One because of some magical sprinkles, and Leaf just doesn't have the experience," Shauna agreed.

Serena nodded, and tried to clear her mind. For the Freestyle Performance, she would have to be paying attention.

***

Chloe had watched all of the Theme Performance, and didn't get what Serena liked about it. Baking with Pokémon, big whoop. Still, that was only a small part of Pokémon Showcases. She would have to give the rest a chance. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

***

"Hello, and welcome back from intermission! Today, we have three Performers competing in the Freestyle Performance for the Turffield Key, their first step towards Galar Queen! Now, let's get focused on the first Performance!"

Selene was going first, and had selected her Jangmo-o as her partner for the Performance. During it, she utilized its clanging scales to create an attempt at music.

It was a unique concept, and relatively well executed. So far so good for the Freestyle Performance.

Next up was Leaf. She used her Arcanine to try and make a firery display, and while that was well and good, it wasn't anything new. Heck, Serena had done the same with Braixen countless times before.

Finally it was Nini's turn. She had chosen her Farfetch'd for the Performance, and didn't really try anything special aside from using it's leek as aprt of a dance.

When it came down to the decision, no one could agree.

"Selene tried to pull of something new, and she succeeded. It was far more entertaining than seeing the same thing again," Palermo argued.

"But Leaf's Arcanine had gorgeous showmanship when it came to its fire!" Aria said.

"Yeah, but Selene still did well in her Performance aside from the music!" Serena said.

"I agree with Serena and Palermo," Shauna decided.

And so it was settled. They passed along the decision to the announcer, who made it known.

"The winner of the Turffield Showcase is Selene Lunar!"

Selene graciously accepted the Turffield Key, and bowed to the audience.

After saying goodbye with the judges, Serena met up with Chloe in the Turffield Stadium lobby.

"I'm so tired," Serena said, which was followed by a yawn. "No wonder the Showcase started early."

"Well, we still have one night left at the hotel before we go, so you can rest all you want."

And Serena did exactly that.


	7. The Chairman’s Offer

Serena shook Banette as the sun filtered in through the window curtains. "Come on," she said. "We have to try again."

"Schx?" Banette mumbled. "Hmmm?"

Dewpider skittered over to them. "Dewp!" It said. "Good morning!"

"Hello, Dewpider. Could you wake Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon up?"

Dewpider nodded, and then skittered over to the others.

"C'mon Banette," she said again. "We should try Mega Evolution again. We were probably just tired yesterday."

'Sxc." "You're tired today too."

"Look, we both know I'm not the best with understanding Pokémon. So can you please just get up?"

Banette waddled over to its Pokéball and clicked the button. A flashing red shape emerged, and circled around Banette, and then disappeared back into the Pokéball, taking Banette with it.

"You don't have to be so lazy," Serena muttered.

"Dewpi!" Dewpider exclaimed as it clicked the buttons on the other three Pokéballs, releasing Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon.

"Okay everyone, I'm gonna go get Chloe and Yamper. Then we can head down to breakfast before leaving for the next town, 'kay?"

The Pokémon nodded, and Serena left the room.

"Sxch," Banette complained as it emerged from it's Pokéball. "I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" It waddled over to the others. "Honestly, Serena knows we have the bond to make Mega Evolution work. Maybe we're just too far away from Kalos."

"Braix," Braixen agreed. "That's it. After all, Mega Stones come from the crystal in Anistar City. We're probably just too far away from it!" Something about her voice was off. She seemed far more nervous than her normal composed self.

"Cham?" Pancham asked. "But isn't Galar closer to Kalos than Alola? Shouldn't it work here too?"

"Xen!" Braixen hastily said. "It's a fluke! I'm sure Mega Evolution works here too, it's just that, err, Banette ate to much!"

"Sx!" Banette growled. "I did not. I've been eating the perfectly normal amount!"

Sylveon stared at Braixen. "Vee," she mewed. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Brai!" Braixen exclaimed. "Of course not! Anyway, we have to go to breakfast now!"

She quickly ran out of the room.

"Veon," Sylveon mused. "I wonder what she's hiding..."

***

"Oh, Braixen! You're here! Look, Chloe, I can see the others!" Serena exclaimed.

"You don't have many Pokémon," Chloe noted.

"Huh? Yeah I do. Most Trainers carry six at a time, and I have five."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'm just used to all the Pokémon Goh and Ash have."

"Goh?"

"Oh, the other guy in the research team. Anyway, where's the next town we're going to?"

"Hulbury. There's supposed to be more to do there, with restaurants, the ocean, that kind of thing."

"That's good."

The table was silent as they ate their breakfast. When they were finished, they checked out of the hotel, and left, now on their way to Hulbury.

"Look, a Pokémon Nursery!" Serena pointed out while they were walking along Route 5.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Chloe said.

Serena was really starting to wonder what it was about Chloe and Pokémon. She had never met someone so disinterested in them. The only Pokémon Chloe really seemed to care about was her Yamper.

Soon, they came upon another bridge that was once again overhanging the Wild Area.

"Look! You can see Hammerlocke from here!" Serena said.

This time, Chloe responded with a bit more enthusiasm. "Nice. Isn't that where the last Showcase will take place?"

"The last Rookie Class Showcase, yeah. But according to the map on my Rotom-Phone, we have to pass through it to get to a bunch of other towns."

"Like how we had to go through Motostoke to get to Turffield."

"Exactly. There's actually another exit from Motostoke that connects to Galar Mine No. 2, which connects to Hulbury."

"Galar couldn't have come up with more creative names for their mines?" Chloe said.

"Nope. And we can't just see Hammerlocke from here! We get a great view of the Wild Area too!"

After getting off of the bridge, it was just a short walk to Hulbury.

"And here we are!" Serena said as they passed through the gate in the wall that bordered along the west side of Hulbury.

"Okay, but who's that guy in the weird clothes?"

Serena followed Chloe's gaze to a man in some... interesting attire, talking to the Oleana girl from the power plant.

"Wait... if that's Oleana... I bet that's Chairman Rose!"

"Isn't that the guy who's in charge of both the Minor and Major Gym Challenges?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I've seen him on TV before. He's not doing a good job at disguising himself."

"There! Oleana, this is the girl I was telling you about" The Chairman said suddenly.

"Yes. She's a judge for the Pokémon Showcases. Now, what does that have to do with the energy crisis?" Oleana said.

"Don't you get it? Mega Evolution is even greater than Dynamaxing! Dynamaxing just makes it look like a Pokémon is bigger, but Mega Evolution actually changes the Pokémon's physical appearance!"

"Uhh... he's talking about you," Chloe said.

"I know."

"Sir, what does that have to do with anything?" Oleana asked.

"Mega Evolution could be Galar's next energy source! She Mega Evolved her Pokémon all the way over in Alola, so certainly other Trainers could do the same here in Galar."

"Uhm, hello Chairman Rose, sir," Serena interrupted as she approached the him and Oleana. "You're talking about me?"

"Oh, you overheard us? Well, that's great, actually! Than you know about the energy crisis!"

"Umm, no, I actually don't."

"Oh. Well, you see, in a hundred years or so, Galar will face a shortage of energy! We won't be able to power any of our modern inventions!" The Chairman explained. "So you see, I thought that Dynamaxing could potentially create the energy required to solve it! Of course, there are many more complications, but then when I saw the Showcase from Alola, I realized that Mega Evolution could do the same thing! But you see, that would be a safer option, for a multitude of reasons. Anyway, but I would need to run a few tests back at the power plant in Hammerlocke to see if Mega Evolution can actually generate the required energy."

Chloe tugged on Serena's dress. "C'mon, Serena. This guy's creeping me out," she whispered into her ear.

Serena ignored her. "Oh, well of course! I'll be in Hammerlocke soon, so I'm sure we could run the tests then!"

"Wonderful! Anyway, there's still a bit more planning we'd have to do. Could you meet Oleana at the Captain's Table tomorrow?"

Serena nodded.

"Great! Well, I'll be seeing you!"

Chloe waved goodbye, and then pulled Serena away. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to he-"

"Look, first of all, are you even sure your Mega Evolution trick will work? Second, you barely know that guy!"

"C'mon Chloe, he's the Chairman. Anyway, we still have a lot of time left. Let's go tour Hulbury!"


	8. The Truth About Banette

Serena and Chloe did indeed tour Hulbury, but Chloe was still nervous. Her father had mentioned Chairman Rose before, and he had never said anything bad about him, but still. If some Team Rocket goons were following Ash and Goh around, then who was to say that there weren't _more_ suspicious things happening?

"It's nice that there's more to do here, right?" Serena asked, interrupting Chloe's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course."

"So, we've already browsed the marketplace. Tomorrow, before my meeting with Oleana, we could go to the beach."

"That sounds nice. But, about that meeting... I mean, you _might_ get more information... but if you don't, you're allowed to say you're not comfortable with the whole thing, you know?"

"But I _am_ comfortable with it. It's just gonna be a test to see if Mega Evolution generates energy. That's it."

"I guess so..." Chloe still wasn't sure about the whole thing. Then again, she had decided to travel a whole region with a complete stranger, so who was she to judge?

"So, what do you think so far?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think so far? Of our journey? We're already at the fourth new town in the region, and I'm about to judge my second Pokémon Showcase out of nine. It's been a while."

"If by a while then you mean a week, then yes, it's been a while."

"You still haven't answered my question!"

"Ummm... it's been okay? We've seen some cool places in Galar... and I guess we've gotten to know each other better?"

"Yeah..."

"I mean, what answer were you expecting?"

"I don't know. It's just... nothing. Let's go check in at the hotel and get some dinner."

* * *

_Oh no. God, I'm screwed_ , Braixen thought as she retreated to her Pokéball after eating dinner. When she had used the illusion at the Alolan Master Class Showcase, she had assumed that it wouldn't cause any issues, or at least not one as big as _this_.

She had either set Serena up for humiliation, public shaming, or both.

Still, she had a few days until they arrived in Hammerlocke. And if Serena and Banette weren't ready by then, she could cause a delay, earning them more time.

But how would she get them to bond? Try and set them up for events together? But that would mean getting Serena away from Chloe, and her other Pokémon.

 _Chloe_. That was it! If she could communicate to her the situation, Chloe could shut the whole thing down at best, or subtly get Serena and Banette to spend time together at worst. But then again, Chloe wasn't exactly _subtle_.

But that wasn't the only problem. Chloe didn't care about Pokémon, so while would she try to listen to what Braixen had to say? She could try and get Yamper to tell her, but that Pokémon couldn't keep a secret for the life of him.

Braixen emerged from her Pokéball as Serena opened it with a _click_. How much time had passed? It always seemed like time sped by faster when she was in there.

"Braixen, the others are worried about you," Serena began. "Sylveon says you're more nervous than normal. What is it that's bothering you?"

She could tell her right now... Yes, that was the best option.

"Braix..." She began. _"I used an illusion to make it seem like Banette Mega Evolved at the Alolan Master Class Showcase. It can't actually Mega Evolve."_

Serena was silent, and wether it was because she was processing the information or translating it, Braixen wasn't sure.

She cursed under her breath. "Braixen..."

"Xen!" She explained. _"I only wanted the best for you. Technically, the Freestyle Performances of Showcases are all about aesthetics, so it's not like you cheated!"_

"I'm sure you're right... but you know that's not what I'm worried about." Serena sighed. "How am I supposed to tell that to Banette? It'll be heartbroken."

"Aix!" Braixen said. _"But if you have to forge a stronger bond, that means you'll have to spend more time together, and I'm sure Banette will appreciate that."_

"You don't understand," Serena said. "That means that after all this time, I still don't care for Banette deeply enough... that I'm still scared."

"Brai!" She said. _"Serena, listen to me. The fact that you don't want to hurt its feelings shows that you care."_ Serena wiped away a tear as Braixen continued. _"I've been with you from the very beginning. I_ _know you, Serena. I know you're not like the Trainers who abandon their Pokémon, who only care for 'cute' or 'strong' Pokémon. You love all of us, me, Pancham, Sylveon, Dewpider, and yes, even Banette. Just because you can't make Banette flashier doesn't mean you don't care about each other. You can improve your bond, yes, but that doesn't mean you don't care."_

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Braixen. I think I know what I have to do now."

* * *

Serena watched as Banette popped out of its Pokéball. She had already run through what she was going to say.

"Sxcs?" Banette asked. _"What is it?"_

"Banette, I have something to tell you. Braixen used an illusion at the Alolan Master Class Showcase to make it appear like you Mega Evolved, but in reality you didn't."

"Sxhc!" It yelped. _"What?!"_

"I know, Banette, but it's okay. We can keep on going, and working towards the goal of Mega Evolution. I have a plan. Since we're going to Hammerlocke twice, first when we go to get to the next town, and secondly for the Hammerlocke Showcase, we'll delay the Mega Evolution tests until the second trip. That should leave us enough time to strengthen a bond strong enough to Mega Evolve!"

"Sxc..." Banette muttered. _"I can't believe it was all a lie... wait! How long have you been keeping this from me?!"_

"I only just found out a few minutes ago."

"Sxch." _"Well, thanks for telling me the truth."_

"Banette, if I didn't care about you, would I go to all this trouble?"

_"You could just be protecting your reputation."_

"But I'm not. Trust me, Banette."

A long silence. _"Fine. But how are we supposed to bond? Go to the magical land of happiness?"_

"I don't know," Serena admitted. "But I will find out."


	9. Hulbury Showcase

Chloe scrolled aimlessly on her Rotom-Phone, when a notification informing her of a text from Serena popped up. She clicked it, and it opened the app, with the text displayed.

_'Hello! I know it's early, and you're probably asleep, but I have something to tell you. Banette can't actually Mega Evolve. Braixen used an illusion at the Showcase in Alola to make it seem that way. I should have listened to you before accepting the Chairman's request, but it's too late to go back. I'm going to be busy today, what with the meeting with Oleana and the Hulbury Showcase. I'm trusting you to find things for Banette and I to do together, so we can bond, and unlock Mega Evolution. Thanks!'_

"Oh God..." Chloe whispered.

"Yamp?" Yamper shifted, and moved from his position in her arms to standing next to her head, looking up at her with curious eyes.

"We're gonna be busy tomorrow, Yamper," she said. "So sleep well, and sleep deeply."

* * *

"Hi, Ch-" Serena yawned mid sentence. "Hi, Chloe."

"Good morning. Uh, I got your text." Serena yawned again, and Chloe asked "Did you sleep last night?"

"Uh, sort've. I talked to Braixen, then Banette, then Banette and I tried to brainstorm things to do in Galar for a few hours, then I texted you, and then I went to sleep at..." She counted on her fingers. "Three AM?"

"Serena, it's not healthy for you to do that. And you know how busy you are today!"

Serena eased into her chair in the dining room of the hotel, and took a quick gulp of her milk. "I know, I know. But I'm sure it'll wear off."

"Exhaustion doesn't just _wear off_. After breakfast, you should take a nap. You still have a few hours until lunch and your meeting at the _Captain's Table._ "

"Alright, alright, I-" Another yawn. "Know."

* * *

While Serena napped, Chloe did the research she had wanted her to do.

 _'Ways to bond with your pokemon in galar'_ she typed into the search engine. 893,923,204 Hits. Chloe nearly fell out of her chair, but reminded herself most of the articles and such would probably be irrelevant to what she actually wanted to know.

She tapped on the first article, titled _'Galar: The Region of Wonder!'_ After scrolling through it for a bit, she decided it was just for tourists.

The next one, _'The Art of Bonding: Galar Edition'_ came off as a bit more promising.

 _'Bonding is required to activate your Pokémon's true potential. While you can bond anywhere, each region has key areas or ways to do so.'_ Alright, good, good. _'Galar, notable for its Gym Challenge, has those key areas like any other region.'_ Wow, she didn't know that before, she thought sarcastically. Irritated, Chloe scrolled further down, where it listed the areas.

 _'Hulbury: Try swimming with your Pokémon, browsing the marketplace, and taking on Nessa, the Water-type Hulbury Gym Leader!'_ Serena probably wouldn't have time to do anything in Hulbury, much less take on a Gym for no reason.

 _'Motostoke: Try taking a relaxing train ride through the city, walking along the bustling streets, or battling Kabu, the Fire-type Motostoke Gym Leader!'_ Was _every_ town going to list battling the Gym Leader as a bonding opportunity? Still, it was better than the last one. She quickly tore a page off the hotel's complimentary notepad (she never understood why they had those, but they were convenient as heck) and scribbled down the first two suggestions.

After taking note (literally) of every bonding method the article had listed, her Rotom-Phone buzzed.

 _'I'm heading to the_ Captain's Table _now! See you at the Hulbury Showcase!'_

Chloe pocketed the Rotom-Phone and continued her internet search.

* * *

"Excuse me? There should be a Miss Oleana, party of two? I'm the second guest," Serena informed the hostess as she entered the _Captain's Table_.

She looked around as the hostess asked a waiter where 'Miss Oleana's' table was. The _Captain's Table_ truly was Hulbury's fanciest dining establishment. Dazzling lights hung from the ceiling, the waiters and waitress' clothes were spotless, and there was a gorgeous view overlooking Hulbury Stadium, the beach, and the ocean.

"Follow me to your table, miss," a waitress said.

The table Oleana had reserved had the best view in the restaurant, along with the best staff there to satisfy her every desire. And that privilege would extend to Serena as well.

"So, you're serious about the Chairman's offer?" she said as Serena took her seat.

"Yes ma'am. Why would I miss an opportunity to benefit the citizens of the Galar region?"

"Oh, you never know. Sometimes people from Kalos still carry the grudges from that war all those centuries ago."

Serena ignored the comment and focused on the reason for the meeting. Well, that, and the delicious appetizer the waitress had just delivered.

"So, what information do you have about the tests?" she asked.

"They'll be simple. Your Banette will Mega Evolve, and our equipment will gauge the energy created. No risks, but plenty of rewards."

"Okay. When's the latest date you'll accept?"

Oleana raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just busy with Showcases and all that jazz. Just thinking it might be easier after Master Class," Serena lied. At the same moment, she wiped her face with a napkin in an effort to disguise any signs of her deceit.

"Oh, I can relate. There's so much to attend to. The Chairman really leaves so much of his duller work, especially the paperwork and meetings, to me."

Serena nodded. "Anyway..."

"Oh, your question. Well, according to his plans... Sorry, the best date we can offer is the day before the Hammerlocke Showcase."

Well, it was better than nothing. "That will work. By then, I'll at least have fallen into a routine of sorts."

Oleana was about to say something when her Rotom-Phone buzzed. She mouthed a _sorry_ to Serena, and answered the call.

"Yes. Of course. Really? You know I'm in a meeting with the Alola Queen... You forgot?! Dear God... Yes, I think we're all finished anyways." She put the Rotom-Phone down. "Sorry. Double booked. You don't have any more questions, correct?"

Serena nodded.

"Well then, see you at Hammerlocke." Oleana then left.

"Wait! Did you pay?"

"Already did!" she yelled as she rushed out the door.

"So, ma'am, what would you like for your main course?"

* * *

After lunch, Serena had to rush to Hulbury Stadium for the pre-Showcase judge meeting.

"Hi! Sorry, am I late?" she asked as she burst into the locker room.

"No, I'm the only one here," Shauna said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you think we'll eventually be able to meet somewhere that _isn't_ a locker room? It smells nasty in here."

"I don't know. When will Showcases take place on a stage and not on a pitch? It could take forever for those changes to happen, if they ever will."

"Hello everyone! We're all already here?" Aria asked as she and Palermo entered the locker room.

"Yeah. So, what's the meeting about?" Shauna asked.

"Well, we have eight Rookie Class Showcases taking place, correct?" Aria asked. Shauna and Serena nodded.

"Well, that means that if you divide eight by three, the number of Princess Keys needed to earn a spot in the Master Class Showcase, you get a decimal, but it would be at most two Performers competing."

"That's... a really small amount," Serena said.

"It is. So, the number has been shortened. Now, you only need _two_ Princess Keys to compete, allowing a maximum of four Performers to compete in the Master Class Showcase," Palermo explained.

"Why are all these changes happening?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah! Stuff wasn't this complicated when I was Performing in Kalos, or Alola!"

"When you were Performing in Kalos, there were no judges, so more Showcases could be held. In Alola, there were judges, but they didn't necessarily have experience Performing, so there were more judges, which meant more Showcases. Here in Galar, there are only the four of us."

"Look, we have to be optimistic!" Aria exclaimed. "This year might be difficult, but by the next year Showcases will be widespread, and more popular! They'll be in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and beyond! That will mean more potential Performers, which will mean more potential judges, which will mean more Pokémon Showcases!"

"Aria's right. For now, we focus on what we can do to reach that goal. And that means rolling with the punches."

"Okay! Then let's go judge that Showcase!"

* * *

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Hulbury Showcase! Let's give a shout-out to Selene Lunar, who was awarded the Turffield Key, and is already ahead of the competition!"

Half-hearted cheers erupted from the audience. Well, it was better than nothing.

"For the Hulbury Showcase's Theme Performance, we have... Wooloo Herding!"

Oddly enough, _that_ garnered more applause from the audience. And when the Wooloo were unleashed, Serena understood why.

Wooloo were some of the cutest Pokémon to ever exist. Their cotton-like wool, soft _baaas_ , and wide yellow eyes made sure of that.

"For Round One we have... Elaine Eveli!"

Elaine's grin was even wider than usual. Wooloo's did that to people.

"Our next contestant is... Kris Tyl!"

Kris, like everyone else, was captivated by the fluffy creatures.

"Finally, completing our Round One group, we have the Turffield Showcase winner, Selene Lunar!"

Selene was no different from Elaine or Kris when it came to her reaction to the Wooloo. Her Jangmo-o growled a the Wooloos' as though saying ' _Back off, you fluffy monsters.'_

"Now, let's get started! Contestants will have to herd the most Wooloo into their pens in the time limit! They are allowed to steal Wooloo from others! Now, let the fluff fest begin!"

Selene's Jangmo-o was quickly becoming a deterrent for the Wooloo; its snapping jaws and clanging scales weren't exactly a warm welcoming.

The same went for Kris' Croconaw and Misdreavus. They sent the Wooloo scattering to the last Performer: Elaine.

Her Meowth probably would have scared them, but unlike the other Pokémon, it was embracing laziness.

In the end, the Wooloo all squeezed into Elaine's pen to get away from Selene and Kris' Pokémon.

"Well, we have a winner! The Performer who will be moving on to the Freestyle Performance is Elaine Eveli!"

Kris was openly aggravated with the results, while Selene's mood only shifted when she realized she couldn't pet the Wooloo after the round.

"Our first Performer for Round Two is... Miette Parfum!"

Miette seemed confident about her chances, since her Pokémon weren't exactly on the intimidating side of the spectrum.

"Our second Performer is... Rosa Innocense!"

Rosa's Woobat posed a slight threat, but it probably wouldn't trigger as much of a reaction as the Croconaw and Jangmo-o.

"Finally, we have... Leaf Green!"

Leaf's Arcanine _definitely_ got a reaction out of the Wooloo. They quickly began to scatter away from her.

When the timer rang, Leaf desperately tried to make up for it by having her Ivysaur use its vines to retrieve the Pokémon, but it would take too long to get as many as Miette or Rosa.

Miette had her Meowstic use its Physic to wrangle Wooloo, but it couldn't get large amounts at the same time.

Rosa's Woobat _was_ scaring the Wooloo, but it was intentional. The Pokémon ran for their lives... right into her pen.

"We have a winner! Three cheers for Rose Innocense, and the beginning of the third round!"

Serena had to admit, while her presence, along with the other judges, wasn't necessary for the beginning, it was nice to be able to watch a Showcase and not have to worry about how she could top an act, or wether that Performer deserved to move on. She could just relax.

"For our third and final round of the Theme Performance, we have Hilda Treet!"

Hilda's Pokémon would probably get through just fine.

"Next, Lyra Harper!"

That Crobat might be an issue for her, but she would probably copy Rosa.

"Finally, we have Nini Monroe!"

All of the Performers for Round Three would have to focus on strategy, since they probably couldn't luck out like Elaine had in Round One.

Lyra did indeed try to imitate Rosa, and Hilda and Nini both tried to use their Physic Pokémon's powers. However, Nini also used her Farfetch'd to herd the Wooloo, along with her Smoochum.

"The winner of Round Three is Nini Monroe! There you have it! Elaine, Rosa, and Nini will be moving on to the Freestyle Performance!"

After a short intermission, the Freestyle Performance started.

Elaine's was cheerleader themed, which fit well with her Oricorio.

Rosa's Servine uses Magical Leaf, which created a whimsical fairy like theme.

Nini's was pretty similar to her Performance at the Turffield Showcase.

"I think Rosa wins. She was the only Performer to utilize her Pokémon's move-set," Shauna said.

The others nodded, and so it was once again settled.

"The winner of the Hulbury Showcase, and owner of the Hulbury Key is... Rosa Innocense!"


End file.
